Charmed Reformation PART 2!
by PRGhettoPapi
Summary: IT"S FINALLY HERE, THE SEQUEL TO REFORMATION. ONLY 3 OUT OF 5 ACTS COMPLETED. Now that Prue has returned, what forces will this new Power of Four contain. And will it be enough to stop a powerful dark evil that has risen across the realms?! R


TEASER

INT. THE CAVERNS OF HELL- THE SOURCES THRONE ROOM

GHEDE

    (deep gargled demonic voice)

Seer, why have you brought me here?!

SEER

I need you to destroy the Charmed Ones.

V.O.

Previously on Charmed…

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE THE MAUSOLEUM

PAIGE

This is it. This is the last ingredient. 

The plan is slowly coming into duration. If 

all goes according to schedule, the spell 

will work.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- THE LIVING ROOM

Ghede shoots a light black energy ball with crackling gray thunder at the girls. Piper and Paige dodge the energy ball as they dive in opposite directions. Ghede then spots Paige's shoebox. But Piper explodes Ghede with a hard thrust from her opening fist. As Ghede's body blows outward from within, a black web of black electricity emanating from a black energy ball in the center of his chest pulls the pieces of his body back into place.

Ghede lets out a sinister laugh mocking the witches' efforts. Paige and Piper quickly get to their feet and Paige waves her arm at the television.

PAIGE

TV, head!!

The television dematerializes with the submersion of white lighter energy sparks and rematerializes over Ghede's head and falls screen first onto it. Ghede staggers on his feet as the electrical sparks from the television statically shock him in repeated intervals. Ghede shoots out an energy ball in frustration. Paige then waves her arm at it.

PAIGE

Deflect!

The energy ball dematerializes just as its about to hit Piper and rematerializes in mid air flying back to Ghede. Piper thrust open her fist at the same time the energy ball hits Ghede and his body explodes in a fiery burst with Ghede shirking in defeat.

PIPER

                What the hell was that?!

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- ATTIC

PIPER

It turns out that his name is Ghede and 

he's the zombie-demon of death that's 

worshipped as a god in the voodoo craft. 

He's a highly spiritual entity that's only 

able to appear on Earth once every year 

for twenty-four hours on All Hallows Eve.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- LIVING ROOM

GHEDE

You witches have become very confident. 

You think you're so powerful now that 

you've nailed a resurrection spell. 

Well I'll make sure that'll never happen. 

I'll make sure you won't bring back

your fallen sister. Instead, I'll 

make you join her!

The manor shakes as an orange-red pillar of fire takes Ghede away. Piper and Phoebe remain with surprised confusion on their faces and turn to Paige to see an obvious expression of guilt on hers.

CUT TO: 

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO CEMETARY- SUNSET 

Ghede shows up in the middle of the cemetery. His hands glow in a crackling green energy distortion. As he lifts his hands into the air, strong winds are propelled in his direction and through out the cemetery.

GHEDE

                   (creole)

All who lay dead, all dead who hear this, 

rise soulless through out this night until 

withering takes it's toll and befalls you.

The green distortion pops out of his hands and spreads through out the cemetery like an energy wave. The dirt of all the graves begins to mush up as rotting decaying corpses rise up from their tombs and to join their master.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- ATTIC

PAIGE

Why are you so adamant about not hearing 

me out? You haven't even given me the 

chance to explain.

PIPER

Because I don't wanna go there again Paige! 

I barely got through the pain of getting 

over Prue's death. And now you offer me a 

way to get her back and if this fails, 

which most likely it will if the elders 

have their way, then I feel like I lost 

my sister again and (voice cracking) I 

don't think I can handle that again.

CUT TO:

Shot of Phoebe and Paige hugging a crying Piper.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO BAY- HILLSIDE

Darryl jumps Ghede from behind and slams him up against a huge rock. As Ghede aims his glowing hand at Darryl, Darryl slams Ghede hand on the rock and Ghede lets out a crackling pillar of black energy that hits one of the zombie henchmen. The zombie withers into dust.

Ghede kicks Darryl off him. As Ghede lunges toward Darryl, Darryl catches his coat, falls back taking Ghede down with him, and flips him over using his leg. Ghede goes flying off and is thrown up against the rock face, which knocks him out cold.

CUT TO:

THE MANOR- MAIN HALLWAY

Phoebe then kicks Ghede in his stomach then face, backhands him across the face and palm punches him up his chin twice.

CUT TO:

THE MANOR- MAIN HALLWAY- THE VANQUISH

AD LIB

Ashes to ashes and dust-to-dust, by the words

of this spell you will combust. Demon spirit 

of death be gone from our sight and ears for 

your time here is over until the next Hallow year.

Ghede's body begins to spin as red flames engulf his body. His body then explodes in an orange burst and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige dunk from a flaming skull exiting the manor as it breaks through the front door.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BACKYARD- THE RESURRECTION SPELL

AD LIB

Hear now the words of the witches, the 

plea we cry out in this 'tween time. In 

this most mystical hour, we call on the 

ancient power. Hear these words, hear our 

cry, powers of the witches rise. Prudence, 

Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Ashley, Helen, 

Laura, and Grace, aid us in morphing the 

mystic space, to near a spirit to the call 

of the human race. Set a course across the 

skies for our fallen sister to come to life, 

to cross the great divide and settle on our 

side of light. Beloved spirit with death's 

unease, remove the chains of deaths 

boundaries. Rest eternal nevermore and take 

place here in physical form, in this plain, 

just as before. Three in union stand agreed 

let the power of three set you free.

With that last word Paige throws a brown pouch containing her ingredients, including Prue's lock of hair, at the frozen puncture. As soon as the pouch hits the frozen puncture, the puncture explodes into a bright white doorway as it knocks the sisters to the ground. 

PAIGE (o.s.)

    It's Ghede, he's try to stop us.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ASTRAL PLAIN

PAIGE

Reseed!

A glowing blue and white energy beam floats out her hands and binds Ghede. As it does, his body slowly begins to decompile

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MANOR- BACKYARD

Piper and Phoebe stay staring at the portal. But then, a zombie jumps them from behind. As they struggle, they don't notice a surging rippling effect in the portal as a body materializes. The body then comes into the yard. Prue has been reborn into the living. Dressed in a white gown.

The three sisters hug in reunion.

PRUE

Wait a minute, where's Paige?

A light explodes in the air as Paige falls out of the light and into the yards grass. Phoebe exits the yard while Prue and Piper call out to Paige.

V.O.

And now, the conclusion.

ACT ONE

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO SKYLINE- NIGHT

Tori Amos "To Venus and Back" plays as shots of the San Francisco nightline reveal their beauty.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL

The front sign of the hospital is lit up as and ambulance makes its way through the ramp entering the entrance to the emergency room.

CUT TO:

INT. PAIGE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Prue walks along the right side of Paige's bed as she looks at her sister hook up to a respiratory monitor. Prue caresses Paige's hand and holds it up to her cheek.

At 37 seconds, the song stops as Piper enters the room.

PIPER

Prue…

PRUE

                       (smiles)

 Hey.

Piper walks up to her and they hug.

PIPER

    Anything?

PRUE

Nothing yet. She's just laying there. Still 

and quiet.

PIPER

Prue, you need to rest honey. You haven't left 

her side since you came through the portal. You 

haven't ate or slept.

PRUE

I'm not leaving her. She risked everything 

to bring me back, the least I can do is be 

here when she wakes up. Besides, I have to 

get used to being alive again. Stomach growls,

          exhaustion, muscle tension, are all new things.

          I have to break my body in like I would new shoes.

PIPER

   Interesting.

PRUE

I still don't understand way she would do all 

this for me.

PIPER

She told me it was because she felt apart of 

you in her.

PRUE

Yeah, the whole Internet buddy thing, I know.

PIPER

  What? How?

PRUE

Well, up there. We're allowed to watch over our 

loved ones. At first, there was a time when Mom, 

Grams, nor Andy could get me away from the viewing 

pond. The Hereafter is paradise and I was at bliss. 

But apart of me was always incomplete because I 

didn't have you guys there with me.

PIPER

But if you watched over us then you know I was 

trying to summon you after you died. Why didn't 

you come after I called you so many times.

PRUE

Well Piper, it was you who prevented me from coming.

PIPER

Me?!

PRUE

Mmmm-hmm. You see, you blamed yourself for 

my death. At first you blamed the elders but 

then you blamed yourself for not stopping me 

when you had the chance. Then Phoebe felt 

guilty for being tempted by evil. Instead of 

dealing with your feelings, you guys suppressed 

them and escaped through your work. Too much 

guilt and sorrow was in your heart to allow the 

spell to work, which also prevented you guys 

from fully accepting my death. 

Piper's lips begin to quiver.

PIPER

(voice cracking)

Prue…

Prue embraces Piper.

PRUE

My death was not your fault, do you understand me. 

I made the decision that determined the outcome 

and I alone paid for it.

They both release.

PRUE

Piper, it was out of your hands. Besides, look 

what came out of this. You found a lost sister 

and all of you have grown in ways I couldn't have 

imagined. In ways you couldn't have if I were 

alive. I've never been more proud of you guys than 

I am right now. (turns and faces Paige's hospital 

bed) I just hope she wakes up to be apart of all this.

PIPER

Prue… I know you said you watched us 

from above but, Paige is an amazing 

woman. She's come very in a very short 

amount of time. She's proven to be a 

resourceful witch and loving sister. 

I can't imagine that after all she 

went through, she'd give in now. 

You'll see. It might take some time 

but I promise you, she'll wake up.

With that last word, Piper went up to Paige, pushed aside a strand of Paige's hair from her forehead to behind her ear and kissed her on her cheek.

CUT TO:

INT. THE ASTRAL PLAIN

Ghede is on the misty floor of the astral plain barely able to move or breathe from his confrontation with Paige. The Seer appears at the foot of his head with a smirk on her face. Ghede struggles to sit up in a crippling manner.

GHEDE

You better leave my sight. It's not long 

'til I regain my strength and when I do, 

I'll kill you and bathe in your blood.

The Seer laughs with a sinister joy.

GHEDE

You think this is funny. I'm glad. Laugh 

while you can Seer. For your day of 

vanquish is now!

Ghede gets up and shoots out of his cracking hand a pillar of black energy. The Seer laughs as the energy as no effect.

GHEDE

   What sorcery is this?!

SEER

Oh come now Ghede, I'm beyond sorcery and 

beyond spiritual powers. I have become

Hell itself. More powerful than even you 

can ever be.

GHEDE

   How is that possible?

SEER

You said you had servants that inform you 

all that goes on in the plain where you're 

not allowed to enter. Well they didn't 

tell you everything. You see, after 

Balthezor's death, I was crowned The Source. 

(MORE)

SEER (cont'd)

But The Charmed Ones vanquished me by 

getting me to access my full powers and 

then deflecting it back lanced with the 

utmost powers of good. A wave of energy 

vanquished me and all the leaders of Hades.

GHEDE

  So how did you come back to life?

SEER

I didn't. Like you, I am dead. But its 

in the limitless immortality of death, I 

was able to obtain true power. As me and 

the leaders were pushed through the canal 

that lead to the Wasteland, I was able to 

use the powers of The Source to push 

through the barriers of the canal to enter 

the void. All the powers of the demons that 

the beast devours, ends up in the void. 

There, I was able to obtain the purest forces 

of the dark. Eons worth of powers from every 

walk of demon breed were laying there waiting 

for me to claim. Since I was already dead, 

there was no limit to how much I could absorb. 

I'm more powerful than you, those before you, 

those who were The Source in the past, and 

all of Demondom combined.

GHEDE

So then why did you need me to destroy the 

Charmed Ones? If you're so powerful, why 

couldn't you do it yourself?!

SEER

Because you and I share the same gift. We

can absorb limitless amount of dark demonic 

power. If I would've destroyed the Charmed 

Ones, my secret would have got out and I 

couldn't risk any rivals to my power. Besides, 

I knew that a battle with the Charmed Ones 

would weaken you enough to have you right 

where I want.

GHEDE

Are you saying you laid a trap to capture 

me?!?!?

SEER

Please, Ghede. Don't take this too hard. 

You've had an interesting run as the demon 

of death. But now its time to step down. 

But don't worry, I'll put your powers to 

good use. You see, with the addition of 

your powers to my own, I'll be able to 

claim equal grown with the Prince of 

Darkness, and challenge him in a war 

as supreme ruler of all wickedness. Your 

powers will enable me to crown myself 

with the new mantle these darkest powers 

have given me. I will be The Root.

GHEDE

The Root of what?

SEER

Why The Root of all Malevolence of course. 

Come Ghede, it is time to welcome death.

GHEDE

             Come and get me Seer, if you can.

Ghede's body swarms with surges of dark gray energy. In a demonic snarl, he shoots the Seer with a pillar of black energy from one hand, red thunder surges from the other, and glowing orange fire from his eyes. The Seer simply absorbs all his powers. Ghede stops and stares.

SEER

There exists no freedom from me Ghede, 

only freedom through me. I will remake 

the universe in my own image, and I will 

always remember your contribution.

The Seer shoots Ghede with a thick bright red energy beam from her hand that knocks him back ten feet hurtling him to the ground aching to get up. The Seer appears at the foot of his head.

SEER

 Farewell Ghede.

The Seer's hands glow in a bright gray color as she puts them on Ghede's cheeks and absorbs his powers. Ghede screams as thick gray surges rotate in intervals up her arms and into her shoulders. Ghede lets out a horrid scream as his body shrivels up and expels a green smoke from out his chest. Ghede's remains then burst into flames.

SEER

   It is done.

The Seer's eyes turn black then into red demonic cat eyes. The Seer levitates upward six feet as her body glows with yellow energy. Fire spews out from within parts of her body as she lifts up her hands in acceptance of Ghede's full powers. She floats back to the ground when the powers settle in.

SEER

Now that that's over with, time to secure 

my position and the permanent installment 

of my dark greatness. Ahhh!

The Seer grabs her stomach as a sharp pain knocks her to her knees. 

SEER

Wha—What is happening to me? Ahhhhh!

The Seer screams in pain as the inside of her body splits like the falling of a tree. The Seer screams as her shoulders and arms grow into a broad size. Female defines muscles bulge out of her brown cloak. The muscles on her stomach, hips, calves, forearms, back, and chest enlarge to define her body with physical strength. 

But then, a ring of fire combusts around her. Her skin begins to change into a redwood color and develops a semi texture of snakeskin. Her teeth turn an even beige as they grow to become fangs. Her ears grow to become and her eyes shift into feline pupils in a dark red-orange color.

In a scream of pain, huge bat wings three feet long and three feet wide burst out of her back. The pinkies of both her hands fall off as the bones enlarge to look like finely shaped bone claws. A long tail one-foot think and four and a half feet long grows out of her rear end. Her feet burst out the original form of her feet to be long human muscled goat hooves.

On her knees, the bones grow to shape the form on a foot and a half long spearhead. On her elbows, the same happens but takes the form of a foot long curved dagger. Her dreads turn jet black and are pushed back to the center of her back between her two wings looking like snake tails. On her fore head, four light brown horns begin to form. 

On her temples, the grow out about nine inches long and two inches wide parallel to their spot on the forehead. Next to the horns, small brown horns one in wide and three inches long grow out in the same fashion. The horns form a small V shape down the middle of her forehead and where the point of the V should forms a small skull with tiny horns and fangs on it's own, with the formation looking like a natural crown.

The Seer becomes engulfed in fire as the clouds of the misty astral plain become black like storm clouds with thunder and lightning thrashing everywhere. The fire intensifies as a distorted high-pitched demonic snarl breaks the fire shell off its body. A hideous snake skinned demonic gargoyle is revealed with its fists in the air and eyes glowing a bright dark-red-orange color.

The Gargoyle stands six feet in height with its fangs bared still snarling to proclaim its birth. The Seer begins to let out a joyful sinister laugh to her manifestation.

SEER

I AM THE ROOT!!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, 

ha, ha!

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL- NIGHT

CUT TO:

INT. PAIGE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Prue and Piper stand over Paige's bed. At that moment, Leo and Phoebe walk in through the door.

PIPER

 Hey.

Phoebe hugs Piper then proceeds to hug Prue. Leo proceeds to embrace Piper.

PHOEBE

                       How is she?

PRUE

Nothing yet. The doctor says her condition 

is stable. Her concussion seems to have 

been healed he just doesn't understand 

why she hasn't woken up yet.

PIPER

Did you try to heal her?

LEO

Twice before she went in the ambulance and 

five times since she's been here and nothing.

PHOEBE

I don't understand. She was hurt fighting 

evil wasn't she? How come you can't be able 

to heal her?

LEO

Because if I can't heal her then that means 

the elders won't let me or because I wasn't 

meant to which means there's a reason why 

she's still in Acoma.

PHOEBE

Do you think the elders would punish Paige 

like this for bringing Prue back?

PIPER

I wouldn't put it pass them.

PRUE

No, usually when the elders do something 

it's within the best interest of the charges. 

Sometimes, they're even over ruled by a higher 

power, their bosses.

PHOEBE

  And who are the bosses of the elders?

PRUE

The angels. Real super entity angels.

PIPER

Guys…

Everyone turns around to see Paige's eyes start to open.

ACT TWO

INT. PAIGE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Piper and Phoebe walk up to the side of Paige's bed while Leo trials behind and Prue maintains a distance.

PAIGE

                        (weak)

Guys?

PHOEBE

(voice cracking)

   Paige… oh sweet heart.

Piper and Phoebe with tears full of joy leans down to hug Paige. They then get off her to let her breathe.

PAIGE

 What happened?

LEO

You suffered a concussion in your battle 

with Ghede. It was a close call but you 

made it.

PAIGE

 I feel so weird, almost… different.

Paige tries to sit up but Piper and Phoebe almost push her back down.

PHOEBE

Uh, Paige honey maybe you should take it easy.

PAIGE

I'm not gonna have a relapse just because 

I'm slightly elevated. You know how I hate 

being pampered.

As Paige sits herself up, she sets and locks eyes on Prue.

PAIGE

Prue?…

PRUE

   Yeah Paige, it's me.

Prue smiles as she slightly shrugs her shoulders and bites on her lower lip edging her way toward the bed to give Paige a hug. After she lets go, Paige stays staring at Prue.

PAIGE

I can't believe it worked. Guys?…

PIPER

   Yes Paige, it's really her.

PAIGE

  (astonished)

                        Wow.

PHOEBE

We know, it's pretty amazing. We still can't 

believe she's really here. In the flesh, alive. 

Not just a ghost in corporal form.

PAIGE

Gosh Prue, I—I don't know what to say.

PRUE

          You don't have to say anything Paige. It's 

          me who should be talking. Thanking you for 

          giving me this second chance. For reuniting 

          me with my sisters. For making my wish to 

          come back to life come true. Now, we can all 

          move on and be united as a whole. As friends… 

          as sisters.

Paige smiles as she lets out a slight giggle of content to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Prue leans and embraces Paige as Piper and Phoebe look on in content.

All of the sudden, Darryl bursts in the room.

DARRYL

   Sorry guys, I got here as fast as I--

Darryl stops dead in his tracks as he sets eyes on Prue. Prue forms a smile on her face at the sight of him.

DARRYL

Prue?!

PRUE

  Yeah Darryl.

DARRYL

    (joyful)

    Oh my god!

Prue walks up to Darryl as he picks her up in his arms and hugs her. He soon lets her go.

DARRYL

How is this poss—Hold on! You guys didn't 

use magic did you?

PHOEBE

     Well, yeah obviously.(giggles)

DARRYL

Are you insane?!

PHOEBE

 Why? What's the problem?

DARRYL

'What's the problem?!' Not only did 37 

people attend Prue's funeral but her murder 

made a lot of press that got to the desks of 

some very important people. How are we suppose 

to explain this?!

PIPER

Darryl, I'm surprised at you. Can't you just 

whip up some papers that said Prue was in a 

witness protection program or something?

DARRYL

You just don't whip something like that up. 

PHOEBE

Come on Darryl, you must know some black 

market dealers who can forge those types 

of documents for us.

DARRYL

            Well, yeah but that's not the poi--

PIPER

Oh Darryl, if your worried about getting 

caught then just give us the name of the guy 

and we'll go get them.

DARRYL

You know what, fine. But when things mess 

up, don't say I didn't worn you. Besides, 

I suppose its good that three of you can 

check this out while the other recovers.

PRUE

Check what out?

DARRYL

A man was brought down to the morgue a couple 

of hours ago. Burned alive!

PIPER

Ewwww.

DARRYL

Yeah, but that's not the half of it. There 

was a hole in the middle of his forehead that 

went all the way to the inside of his brain.

PHOEBE

Who would want to jab something that far 

inside someone's head?

DARRYL

The autopsy doctors say that something wasn't 

burrowed in, something was torn out. Whatever 

occupied that space in the skull, the doctors 

say it was apart of the guy's skeletal 

structure.

PAIGE

Could it have been a demon? Maybe a half-breed.

                        PRUE

No. If it was a demon, it wouldn't have left 

any trace of itself after it died. Demon and 

demon half-breeds alike.

                         PAIGE

          So what kind of creature are we looking at here?

DARRYL

I don't know. That's what I was hoping 

you guys could tell me. All I do know is 

that the body is being sent to Washington 

DC so FBI scientists can take a look at it. 

We're looking at a major cover up here.

PIPER

Well, we can check it out while Paige 

recovers.

PAIGE

Why can't we check it out when I get out?

PHOEBE

Because you need your rest, honey. Even after 

we check you out you still need to rest.

PRUE

Yeah, besides, we'll have the power of three 

with us.

PAIGE

I'm the one who put this quartet together 

which means we go when I get out.

PRUE

     Is she always this pushy?

PHOEBE

You should see her at her time of the month.

DARRYL

  Oh no, I just realized something.

PIPER

   What is it?

DARRYL

The forger of government documents I was 

gonna send you to, the burning happened 

on the same block.

PHOEBE

 So?

PRUE

So it's a trap.

LEO

How do you know?

PRUE

If the murder happened in the same general 

area as the location to get the false witness 

protection documents, then that means someone 

might know I'm alive and might be luring us there.

PHOEBE

That's a pretty odd scenario Prue. Who besides, 

us would know that you're alive? Maybe Ghede 

but we vanquished him to the astral plain.

PRUE

Yeah but Ghede does have minions working for 

him through out the rest of the year when he 

can't come into our plain.

PIPER

Prue is right. If some evil knows that she's 

back, they could feel threatened with the fact 

that the Charmed Ones are now four witches instead 

of three. Molding the power of three and a new 

power of four? That's gotta have a couple of 

demons quaking in their boots.

PRUE

I'll check the Book of Shadows. Maybe I can 

find the demon or evil spirit that would 

feel threatened by us.

PIPER

Right. I'll go to the cafeteria and get me a Philly cheese steak sub with ketchup and chocolate syrup with crunched up little pieces of honey roasted cashews cause this baby just gave me the biggest craving I've ever had!

Piper rushes out of the room.

PHOEBE

Ketchup?

PRUE

Chocolate syrup?

PAIGE

 With cashews on a Philly cheese steak?

AD LIB

Ewwwwww!

DARRYL

I'll go to my lab top and print you guys out 

a copy of the forger's location and price 

ranges.

PRUE

Thanks Darryl.

DARRYL

It's really good to see you again Prue.

They both exchange smiles as he walks out the room.

PAIGE

Could someone find the doctor for me?

PHOEBE

Why honey? Are you not feeling alright?

PAIGE

I feel fine. Great even. I'm so hungry I 

could eat a horse but not what Piper's 

eating, thank God.

LEO

I'll go get him. Maybe you can get out of 

here sooner than you think.

Leo leaves the room.

PHOEBE

You need anything honey?

PRUE

Yeah, anything?

PAIGE

A sandwich and chips would be nice. And an 

explanation as to why you guys are being so 

nice to me?

Phoebe crawls and Paige's bed and puts her head on her stomach. Prue smiles.

PHOEBE

  (baby voice)

We just want you to get better.

Paige shifts Phoebe's head off of her stomach.

PAIGE

                      (giggles)

Then stop pampering me and bring me what 

I asked for.

Phoebe gets up.

PHOEBE

Fine. You rest up. We'll be right back.

Phoebe and Prue exit. Paige notices a pitcher of ice water on a portable table on the other side of the room. She calls for it.

PAIGE

Water.

The pitcher is untouched and unchanged. This confuses Paige. She flicks her arm out and calls for the water again, this time harder.

PAIGE

Water!

Paige looks at her hand in questionable shock.


End file.
